


Matatabi's Delight

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Matatabi and Obito have similar thoughts....Nii wants nothing to do with it.





	Matatabi's Delight

                                                                 Matatabi's Delight 

Matatabi purrs in delight as her host goes racing across the village. All around her people and objects have large flowers of various shapes and sizes growing out of them.

While the humans are horrified by it Matatabi is enjoying the lovely sight. After all it’s not very often she gets to see any of her siblings besides Gyuuki, and Shukaku even had the decency to bring her flowers, the little charmer. Kurama is here too but she only caught a glimpse of him so far, her eldest sibling was thoughtful enough to bring Bees to pollinate the plants though so she can’t be too mad at him.

The fact that they're running around on two legs instead of four is a little odd but she supposes it’s fine. They even have a tiny human clowder running around with them and Matatabi just adores their little kittens.

Speaking of the kittens, it looks as if her host has caught one.

A boy with pretty pink hair that places a piece of paper on Yugito’s arm. With a flourish Red roses bloom up to her shoulder and Matatabi is very impressed, it looks like her little brother is passing on his charms.

‘ **Oh he likes you!** ’ she tells her host and feels Yugito’s shock at the exclamation.

‘What?’

‘ **Red roses are a sign for deep affection and love, that’s so sweet. Yugito we should keep him, just look at how cute he is. And with is unusual coloring your offspring will be so pretty.** '

To Matatabi’s disappointment Yugito jumps away from the pretty kitten and begins running in the other direction.

‘Forget this insanity Bee can deal with it from here. I’m certainly not going to.’

……………..

Obito has no idea why the scary girl ran away like she did but he’s kind of glad she’s gone. Those claws of hers were scary and that had been his last flower seal. He was really hopping the flowers would be orange this time around though.

Orange is the best color after all and Obito is supper jealous that Kurama gave that color to the Hyuga instead of the Uchiha. He asked Kurama-sensei if he could change it but the man was busy with a bee hive at the time and Obito really didn’t want to get stung.

He’d gone to Shukaku-sensei after that but the man told him if he wanted to make orange hair he should find a girl with blonde hair and make babies.

Now that he thinks about it the scary girl who was chasing him had blonde hair, and she was really strong. Maybe he could talk to her about bearing children in the future. He, of course, is going to marry Rin but he’s got dozens of cousins who need a bride and it would be great if the clan married more outsiders.

After all Kurama-sensei already told him that he was half Senju so it’s not like the clan blood has never been tainted. Plus orange hair is better than pink, just look at the Hyuga!

With this thought in mind he runs after the blonde braid that’s just vanishing out of sight.

“HEY MISS SCARY GIRL! CAN YOU WAIT A MINUTE? I’D LIKE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT A MARRIAGE CONTRACT!!” he yells at her retreating figure.

Then he has to double time it because this makes the girl run faster.

Behind him he can hear Kushina-nee wild laughter as she joins him racing after his target.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Clowder = a group of cats
> 
> Huge THANK YOU to 'Vo1Dsword' for asking questions about Nii Yugito, because I completely didn't realize she was actually around Kakashi's age and have now changed the fic accordingly.  
> Also THANK YOU to 'Msgone' for commenting on the fact that Obito would complain about not being orange, which sparked a lot of this part :D
> 
> Thank you all once again for all your wonderful Comments and Kudos. And a special Thank You to all of you who have helped me with my grammar and corrected my terrible spelling you are all a blessing and I love you.
> 
> Sorry this part took a bit I've had a busy week and got called in to work unexpectedly. But I hope you enjoy Matatabi and Obito's views on color lol (Matatabi is a flaming blue cat it's very understandable that she would enjoy bright colors lol)
> 
> Edit: THANK YOU once again to 'Vo1Dsword' for correcting my grammar once again. I wish I had you around for my school papers lol. I appreciate all your help :D


End file.
